Sibear
The Sibear is a large hammer featuring a head composed entirely of Cryotic that deals damage on attacks. Performing a heavy attack increases its Status Chance considerably, making it ideal for inflicting status effects on enemies. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Shielded, Alloy Armor, and Infested Sinew. *High damage – effective against shields. *Good critical chance. *Attacks have a chance to inflict an area of effect proc. *Heavy Attacks grant a +50% status chance bonus to all attacks with the Sibear for 4 seconds. *Stance has a polarity, matches . *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Infested Flesh and Fossilized. *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Low base status chance. Notes *On a heavy attack, and for any following attacks made within 4 seconds of the heavy attack, the Sibear's modded status chance will be additively increased by 50%. Unmodded, this bonus will result in an 80% status chance for 4 seconds. **With a single 60/60 installed (  , , , or  ), the Sibear will have a: (1 + 60%) + 50%|t = y|p = y}} status chance. *The Sibear is currently the most expensive item in-game in regards to Cryotic requirements for construction, needing 30,000 Cryotic to build. **It is also the second most expensive item for Alloy Plates, requiring 50,000. *Slam attacks release a small ice spike from the ground. Trivia *Sibear is most likely a corruption of Siberia, a region in Russia known for its low temperatures and bears. *Prior to , the Sibear was the first melee weapon to deal pure damage. *It is also the first hammer whose components derive from another hammer to build. *The ice spikes on the Sibear's head will temporarily grow when performing a charge attack or a jump attack from a significant height. Bugs *Adding a combined element (that leaves the innate cold damage) may remove the shimmering cold effect on the coils, despite there being damage on the weapon. This bug is inconsistent and may not appear for some people. Video Proof Media SibearCodex.png|Sibear in Codex. Warframe Sibear, Warframe & Chill thequickdraw Warframe Sibear - Cold As Ice Warframe - Sibear "Frost Hammer?" Warframe - Sibear Mold as Ice Warframe Sibear Warframe SIBEAR Setup & Discussions (U18.8.1) SIBEAR IS HERE - So much cryotic build warframe Patch History Actual patch notes made a mistake on new damage number. *Damage increased from 130 Cold to 270 (70 Impact, 20 Puncture, 50 Slash, and 130 Cold). *Range increased from 1 to 2.6. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 30%. *Slam Attack increased from 260 to 810. *Slide Attack increased from 260 to 540. *Parry Angle set to 50. *Follow Through increased from 0.2 to 0.4. *Fixed the Sibear being granted stacking bonuses from charge attacks and those bonuses being persistent when using a Skin. *Fixed the Palatine Hammer Skin not applying correctly to the Sibear. *Fixed a script error caused by the Sibear. *Fixed a script error when using the Sibear. * Fixed the Sibear not applying color customizations properly. *Introduced }} es:Sibear it:Sibear fr:Sibear Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Hammer Category:Cold Damage Weapons Category:Update 18 Category:Weapons with Passives